


Homemade

by wisdomeagle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Misuse of Ancient Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weir, Zelenka, and ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



Radek came into Elizabeth's office almost bouncing at having ice cream for her, homemade and fresh and tasting of chocolate. But the look in her eyes deflated him, and while he sighed, she changed from lover to leader.

"Should you really be using lab resources for making desserts?"

"You can think of something better to be doing with the Ancients' technology?"

She cloaked a giggle with a sigh.

"We wouldn't have to eat it if you are worried about calories. You could wear it, and I could lick it off."

"So _that's_ what this is about."

"It is about dessert."


End file.
